


Prove It

by sillydragpoes



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillydragpoes/pseuds/sillydragpoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has never thought about his life without Haru in it. Its just been a series of events leading him to prove how much he cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the MakoHaru festival a few months back, and i feel bad that I'm just getting around to posting it now OTL

This is ridiculous thought Haru, Makoto is eight years old for crying out loud. He can’t still believe in monsters.

“Haru?”

Haru looked over at his friend, he could tell that Makoto was upset, but he had no idea how to prove that there were no monsters in the closet.

“Haru, what if they’re waiting for us to fall asleep?”

The blue haired boy sighed and rolled over onto his side to face his friend. Makoto was still laying on his back, his hands were making nervous circles on the blanket, and he was very intently focused on the spot directly above him on the ceiling.

“Monster’s don’t live in the closet Makoto.”

Haru could feel Makoto shift under the blanket.

“But Rin said—“

Rin, of course. Haru resisted the urge to rub his temple, Rin had been extra obnoxious lately, but telling Makoto that the monsters in his closet would wait until he was asleep to eat him, really took the cake. 

“Rin is a liar.”

A few seconds passed before Makoto spoke up.

“P-prove it.”

Haru could hear the question in Makoto’s voice. There would be no sleeping until he did what Makoto asked. He sighed, sat up and threw the covers off of his body in three sharp  
movements.

“Fine.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Haruuu!! If you don’t get out of the pool you’re gonna get all pruney!”

Makoto was very nearly distraught, he knew that taking Haru to the pool was a risk to begin with, but this was becoming ridiculous. Makoto had gotten out nearly a half hour ago, and it was clear that Haru had no intention of following suit.

“I don’t care.”

“Haruuuuuuu!!”

Makoto ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. He checked his watch, trying to think about when the train would be coming, but his mind was drawing a blank.

“Haru come on! We’re gonna be late!”

“It’s fine Makoto.”

“It is not fine!”

Makoto made a mental note to get make Haru get out of the pool first the next time they came. Sometimes he wished that Haru wasn’t a stubborn 15 year old, he knew his best friend would stay in the pool until it froze over.

“Haru, if you don’t get out we’re going to have to catch the later train!”

“Okay.”

Makoto was at a loss, he had though that the threat of missing the train would have done the trick but, he really had underestimated Haru’s love for water.  
Fine, if this is how Haru was going to be, there was nothing Makoto could do about it. He knew that. But still, maybe…

“Haru if you don’t get out of the pool… I’ll… I’ll get you out myself.”

Makoto hoped that it wouldn’t come to that. He had already gotten dressed, he was nearly dry, he had hoped with all of his being that Haru would see reason and actually get out of the pool. But life with Haru wasn’t that simple, and the silence continued for a while before Haru answered.

“Prove it.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------

“Haru let me cook dinner.”

Haru stared at his boyfriend, his hands already going for the apron on the hook. It wasn’t like Makoto hadn’t cooked before, but he usually saved his cooking for weekends. School nights fell on Haru’s shoulders. 

Not that he minded, it was a nice ritual, but he didn’t think Makoto would be the one to change it up so suddenly.

“Are you tired of Mackerel?”

“Wha..? Oh! No Haru, I just thought it would be a nice change…”

Haru thought for a moment, about what Makoto might be hiding from him. It was silly of Makoto to even think that by this point Haru didn’t pick up on nearly everything. Like the way Makoto made less eye contact when he was nervous or the way he was pulling at the hem of his shirt.

“Okay. I’ll take a bath then.”

“Right,” Makoto’s smile was blinding “Dinner should be ready soon Haru- chan”

Haru grabbed the apron off the hook and handed it to Makoto.

“Drop the –chan” 

And with a quick peck on the lips Haru was walking down the hall and into the bathroom. 

Dinner was ready faster than he had anticipated, and before he knew it Makoto was pulling him out of the bathtub. The meal was otherwise uneventful; whatever Makoto was nervous about was clearly something he wasn’t going to talk about. Haru wasn’t going to push the matter either.

After dinner the two sat on the couch, the television was on some random history channel, Haru could tell right away that Makoto was feigning interest. None the less Haru had already decided that he would let Makoto talk about it when he was ready.

“Hey Haru?”

“Yeah?”

“You know I love you right?”

Haru had to hold back a chuckle, he was amazed at how sincere Makoto sounded, it was endearing. He nodded his head into Makoto’s shoulder.

“I know Makoto. I love you too.”

Without looking up Haru knew that Makoto was blushing, and it took nearly every ounce of his being to not look. He wanted the moment to last longer, he could hear Makoto’s heart beating, it was a safe feeling. One that he wanted to hold onto forever.

“Well I… I guess I wanted to prove it.”

A flash of confusion crossed Haru’s face, he shifted so that he was able to look up at Makoto, who was as red as a tomato. And consequently adorable.

“Prove it? Makoto what are you—“

With Makoto’s free hand he held out a small bag, Haru let out a small chuckle and smiled. He took the bag from Makoto and sat up straight on the couch, he felt Makoto stiffen when he started pulling out tissue paper.

Finally, down at the bottom of the bag was a small box. Haru’s heart nearly stopped. 

Without opening it he knew right away what it was. He told himself that if this ever happened that he wouldn’t cry. That if this ever happened that he would be the one asking  
Makoto. And here he was, sitting on the couch, with tears in his eyes holding a ring that Makoto had somehow managed to keep hidden from him.

“Haru..?”

Haru nearly threw himself at Makoto, who was still red, but he was crying too and it was absolutely too much to handle. Haru had no idea how he had ever gotten so lucky.

“So… is that a yes?”

Haru didn’t bother answering, and instead pressed a kiss to the brunettes lips.


End file.
